Behind Blue Eyes
by Nelia
Summary: The guys see Duo reveal two thing: his ability to sing and his mask! – Part of The Sweetness Arc.
1. Prologue

Title: Behind Blue Eyes  
  
Author: Nelia  
  
E-mail: karolien_de_paepe@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: 1x2x3x4x5 but not yet.  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Beta: Not yet!  
  
Warning: AU, OOC, Songfic  
  
Archive: FF.net under Nelia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.yadda yadda. I'm just borrowing it all for entertainment. No money was made, nor do I wish to make any. Wouldn't say no of course, but hey. The song used isn't mine but belongs to Limp Bizkit.  
  
Brief Summary: The guys see Duo reveal two thing: his ability to sing and his mask! - Part of The Sweetness Arc.  
  
Author's Notes: Please note that I'm from Belgium so please keep in mind that English isn't my native language, so I apologise for any mistakes you find!!! 


	2. Behind Blue Eyes

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
Today was one of those days, a day where nothing went right!  
  
The day started okay though, the sun was shining and all the pilots where out of bed at an early hour, eating breakfast and even though no one, besides some light conversation between Quatre and Duo, really spoke they did enjoy each others company. They seemed like normal teenage boys without a care in the world.  
  
But then a steady beeping comming from Heero's trusty lap-top woke them up and made them face reality once again, the fact they weren't normal teenage boys but trained acassines who got missions and killed people on almost daily basis. They rose as one and made their way to where the lap-top was stored and began reading the mission specs.  
  
The mission seemed simple enough: destroy a base where possible new mobil dolls are being made and leave. They thought they'd be back that very evening so they decided not to pack and leave at once. The sooner they leave, the sooner they'd be back, yeah right!  
  
At first everything seemed to be going well even though they all had the feeling something was going to happen and they were right, suddenly tons of back-up troops appeared and ambushed the pilots turning a routine mission into a fight for life and death. Even though all odds were against them, the pilots prevailed once again and made a narrow escape.  
  
They stored their Gundams carefully in the woods and made the decision to stay there until Heero claimed it to be safe to return to the safe house. Grabbing every supply they had in their Gundams they found a clearing and setteled down. To everyones surprise Duo made a fire with only sticks laughing at their surprised faces he simply shrugged at their unspoken question, not wanting to talk about it. Seeing as Duo was injured the least he got first watch. Stairing into the fire and making sure he pilots were sleeping he began to hum softly before starting to sing.  
  
//No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
And no one knows  
  
What it's like to be hated  
  
To be fated to telling only lies//  
  
Thinking back to when he first heard that song he was transported back to L2 a long time ago before Sister Helen and Father Maxwell, back to the time he was just a nameless boy with long hair, a time when Solo was still alive. Even though it might seem sad to everyone else those were Duo's happiest times in his life. He loved Solo like an older brother and Solo loved him back just as much and took great care of him trying to save him for the horrors of war.  
  
One day Solo seemed troubled and Duo wanted to cheer him up the only way he knew how: he stole a wallet but not being very good at that age he was caught and beaten. When Solo found out he was pissed to say the least and made the guy pay dearly for ever laying a hand on Duo. But he was never angry at Duo, he was quite touched by the gesture but made him promise never to 'cheer him up' that way ever again. Solo claimed that seeing him everday was good enough. Since Duo was in a lot of pain he couldn't sleep very well and Solo sang that song, though not a happy one it helped Duo sleep, feeling comforted by Solo's presence and voice.  
  
When Solo died the song was the only thing that remained and Duo vowed he would never forget.  
  
//But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free//  
  
And when 'The Maxwell Church' burned down, taking his loved ones with it once again, Duo grieved surrounded by the debris hearing that perticular song surround him. Drying his tears he smiled a bitter smile and ran, ran as far as he could.  
  
Even now after all these years Duo was still afraid to love, scared to lose the people close to him. Looking up from the fire he saw the others sleeping together, even though they started with plenty of space between them, they seem to have moved closer together and where now laying close together. He smiled, he knew they were growing closer together and even though it scared him he realised they all loved each other deeply though no one seemed willing to admit anything, he could see it in their eyes when they talked to each other, to him.  
  
Looking back down at the fire, he suddenly got afraid as so why he remembered this song at this time. He associated the song with people he loved and lost their lives, so why was he singing it now? It was all Solo's fault anyway that he felt this way, no that wasn't fair, it wasn't Solo's fault, never Solo's fault. It was his, all his.  
  
//No one knows what its like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain woe  
  
Can show through//  
  
What Duo didn't realised was that the guys had been awake all this time and hearing him sing. Realising Duo had such a wonderfull singing voice came as a shock to them since usualy sang of key when they were together. Opening their eyes they slowly turned their heads to look at each other in wonder. The only thing they saw was the fire reflected in their eyes but it was enough to make them realise that not one them knew Duo could sing but the hardest revelation was they no realised that Duo's happy façade was just that: a 'façade', they never though he would wear a mask like them all.  
//No one knows what its like  
  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
No one know how to say  
  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies//  
  
Turning towards Duo, they saw he was sitting with his back hunched, his hands clapsed together, stairing into the fire with such intensity, it brought shivers down their spines. Then they turned towards his face, gasping when they saw Duo's barriers were down and the saw the 'real Duo' and not a happy, energetic boy. His face had a look of anguish on it and his eyes seemed much older then he was, looking at Duo they no longer saw a teenager but an old man who has lived a life full of troubles and it broke their heart to see Duo like that.  
  
//No one knows what its like  
  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes.//  
  
Vowing silenty to themselves that they will see him smile again, a real smile and not part of a mask. They vowed to make him a happy and good man, making his blue eyes reflect the young man they knew was there and not the troubled old man they saw now. They decided not to mention anything to each other or Duo of what they have witnessed just now, they turned around and fell asleep close together.  
  
Suddenly Duo felt a wave of peace come over him and sighed looking at the others again, smiling a real smile and promising that 'some day' he will make them see.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////  
  
Okay people, this story really sucked simply because I seem to switch a lot and there's no real story line but I really wanted to write something to this song. I promise to write a better story to this song as soon as I can.  
  
The song used was 'Behind Blue Eyes' by 'Limp Bizkit'  
  
Review Please? 


End file.
